Spider Doom
by That One Lonely Guy
Summary: What if both of his uncles died when he was a young child, what if the person who would give him a second chance was Doctor Doom? Well, search for no more as we take on the tale of the Spider-Prince of Latveria, he who would his powers at its fullest, he who would change the tides of work in progress, will be crossposted here and on Ao3
1. Chapter 1

The heroes were prepared to everything, it was supposed to be a simple mission.

Enter Doom's castle, apprehend the Thinker, maybe Doom while they were there and Shield was more than likely to steal any kind of blueprint of weapons they had.

Fury also warned them that both Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton had been captured when they were supposed to spy the country.

" I mean, supposedly they shouldn't be there, and they don't have any jurisdiction there either… So is not wrong of the Latverian people to put them into jail." Spiderman said as he thought about it, he wasn't wrong, they all gave him that, but the fact that the country was still property of Doom still made them uneasy in regards of their safety.

They didn't take long to travel to the country in the middle of Europe, they were still uneasy for some reason, they walked through the streets in disguises only to see that people were rather happy, a thing that they thought it wouldn't really be a thing since well, it was under Doom's thumb at the moment.

They saw a rather young looking man teaching children and teens how to fight, with a stance that looked like a wolf stance, Iron Fist didn't see that technique in ages.

" The wolf fang fist." Danny whispered in awe, he also saw a bald man with three eyes, two short men training them, their stances were perfect to their builds, before he felt a rather… Peculiar chi.

It was like an ocean above him, it made it harder to breath, he looked to the direction of this energy only to see two men with spiky black hair looking at each other to fight right now.

" Goku! Vegeta! You guys know that you can't fight here." The one who was using the wolf fang fist said.

" Come on Yamcha, Doom said that we could train." One of them said as he scratched his head.

The fact that Iron Fist didn't move made the others look at the weird looking group.

" Goku, you know that you were supposed to use the training grounds for that, otherwise, you will at least obliterate the city." Yamcha said to the one that answered him.

" And you too Vegeta, next time I am telling both Chichi and Bulma!" Yamcha said as both of them had rather shocked expressions, though the one called Vegeta quickly replaced his expression with one that said 'angry' but that's all.

" Yeah, yeah, we are going to the training grounds, just continue training the kids." Vegeta said as Goku touched him and both teleported away from there.

" What was that?" Spiderman asked in apparent confusion, not noticing the kid behind him.

" Oh, that was Goku and Vegeta they are the strongest warriors of our country, and while they may be stronger physically than our great leaders, they have other abilities to compensate for it." The 'kid' said behind of him, he was in his middle teens, with black hair and gray eyes.

" Sorry for not introducing myself, I am Eren Yeager, son of Grisha Yeager and Carla Yeager, Number five of 104th Training Corps of Doom." He stated as a blond young teen and a black haired girl appeared close to him.

" Who are these Eren?" The blond said as the black haired girl stayed quiet, looking at the hero in disguises.

" Oh, no idea actually Armin, is just that they have been looking at Vegeta-san and Goku-san in wonder and I felt this need to answer their question, these are Armin and Mikasa." Eren answered the blonde before he introduced his friends.

" Thanks." Spiderman said as he gave them his goodbye and made all the heroes walk once again.

" You felt that, right?" Captain America asked Tony Stark, or Iron Man, depending if he was acting like the hero or the rich boy.

" I had Jarvis read the energies they were exhaling, everyone here is like a damn flashlight, the teachers and those spiky hair duo were the strongest, but these kids are nothing to scoff about." Iron Man said seriously, as they began to walk into the castle, now wearing their heroes' costumes.

They went to open the doors of the place, to get Doom and the Thinker, only to find a young man playing with puppets, in front of a bunch of children.

By what they saw, the puppets resembled the fantastic four and Doom.

" And I would have gotten away with this if it weren't for you meddling kids and that stupid rock!" The Doom puppet said, with all the kids laughing, before the young man who was playing with the puppets saw the super heroes and motioned one of his hands, making soldiers appear, quickly picking up their guns and pointing at the heroes, making the young man facepalm.

" Not the heroes, you imbeciles, take the children away from here, or are you going to risk the lives of future men and women of Latveria?" The young man asked as all of them gulped in fear as they put their weapons on their backs and took the children away from the throne room.

" We meet again, Nicholas Fury, still not pleasured in see you, again, if I may add." The young man said as he sat on the throne of Victor Von Doom.

" I have never meet you before." Nick Fury said as he looked to the young man who shook his head before he got up and walked towards them.

" Yes, we did, just that I changed a lot since them." The young man said.

" My mom was called Mary Fitzpatrick and my father was called Richard Parker, they were both killed by Hydra, then I went to my uncles, May Parker and May Reilly, recognize their names? They all worked for you." The young man said as Nick stood in shock as he connected the dots and realized who he was.

Of course that Wolverine also recognized the names, but he didn't show as he was confused by what the man was saying.

" So you do recognize their names! I am glad, this makes things easier to say." The young man said as he snapped his fingers and a green cloak appeared around his body and behind the throne appeared an statue of Doom with his hands on the young man shoulders.

" My name is Peter Parker Von Doom." He said with a tone of finality.

" And you super heroes are trespassing the territory of my father's country." He said as the Doom bots appeared in large numbers, surrounding them all.


	2. author note

So, I am moving on

Wait a second!

I didn't mean in a way that I was going to stop this or the other stories.

I am just moving on from Fanfiction to Archive of our Own due to some motives, such as the possible problems I may get from publishing "Sexual content" or lemons, since I did see some of the stories that contained lemons being stopped due to that.

Another thing is that is easier to me post crossovers there, since this website can only put a crossover of two while I generally have multi crossover stories.

Another problem that I got in publishing stories is that my computer broke and I had to buy another, that's why I could only publish one story ever since I gave that major stop, it suck to write a fanfic on a cellphone.

So, yeah, don't worry, I am not deleting the stories, I am just descontinuing them here while their new updates will be on Ao3

BTW the username is TheCursedGentleman


End file.
